An electronic device, for example, a camera capable of capturing still images or moving images has already been popularized. Recently, an electronic device such as a digital camera, a video camera, or the like, having a solid image sensor, for example, a charge coupled device, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor, etc., has come into wide use. An electronic device using a solid image sensor like a CCD or a CMOS gradually substitutes for an optical device adopting a film scheme because of easiness in storage, copy, and movement of images when compared to the film-scheme optical device.
To obtain high-quality images and/or videos, a lens assembly and/or an electronic device may include at least one lens. Depending on specifications required for the lens assembly or the electronic device, for example, a high-performance lens assembly capable of obtaining high resolution and high-brightness images may include a plurality of lenses.
As the integration of the solid image sensor increases, an environment is provided in which high-quality images and/or videos may be captured even in a small-size electronic device, but there may be a limitation in reducing the seeming size of the lens assembly. For example, as the number of lenses included in the lens assembly increases and the diameter (or radius) of the lens increases, photographing performance may increase. In this case, however, a space for mounting the lens assembly in the small-size electronic device may be difficult to secure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.